The New Directive: the Next Day
by peppe1951
Summary: What happens to Tony the day after the new directive took place. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Directive: The Next Day** Ch. 1

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** The Day after the new directive took place. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 1**

Ziva and McGee were already in the squad room when Tony arrived. You could see that the effects of yesterday's caning in the way he walked. He winced with every step.

"Tony? How are you feeling today?" asked a concerned Ziva.

Tony gave her a sickly smile and lied, "I'm fine," before sitting gingerly in the pillowed cushioned chair. The cleaning crew had left the pillow in place.

"Ahhh, that feels good," he sighed, as he closed his eyes with delight. "Whose idea was it to bring me a pillow?" Tony asked as he opened his eyes to his fellow agents.

"We borrowed it from Abby while you were having your….um…discussion with Gibbs yesterday," replied McGee tactfully.

"You mean it was here the whole time I was praying that I we would catch a case so I wouldn't have to sit and do reports?"

"Yes; when we discovered what you might be going through we decided that you would need the pillow," McGee answered.

"But how did you know that Gibbs was going to use a cane on me?" asked a puzzled Tony.

"Well, he did mention something about using the one that Ducky recommended and we came to the conclusion that it would be the cane," explained Ziva. "The cane has been used in the British Isles for years to correct the mischievous of schoolboys…we just figured that you fit the bill."

"Hey," protested Tony as the reference of him acting as a mischievous schoolboy sunk in. "I do not act like a schoolboy!"

"Then what do you call throwing spitballs, flying paper airplanes and food fights DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs as he entered the squad room. "I sometimes feel like a schoolmaster or father to you all," he replied as approached Tony.

"You are a teacher Jethro, so being a disciplinarian comes with the job," replied Ducky as he entered the conversation.

"What can I do for you today Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"I came up to see how our young Anthony was feeling after yesterday's encounter with the cane," replied Ducky. "Dear boy, would you mind coming down to autopsy and letting me examine you?"

"I'm fine Ducky; there is no reason for any more examinations," replied Tony.

"It's not for the caning but for the ride you took to the scene yesterday…the road was awful bumpy and I want to be sure that it didn't cause you anymore injury," Dr. Mallard replied.

"I'm okay, just sore," admitted Tony touched and embarrassed by the ME's concern.

"Tony, go with Ducky. Let him examine you," ordered Gibbs.

"But Boss, I'm feeling okay," argued Tony.

Gibbs approached Tony and said once again, "Go...with…Ducky!"

"But Boss," began Tony until he read the glare on Gibbs face and amended his protest to compliance by going with Ducky.

"Oh, Tony," Gibbs called out as Tony was leaving, "if I catch you flying an airplane in the squad room again I will personally give you such a paddling that you won't be sitting comfortably for sometime."

Tony's eyes widened at the threat, "Oh, you weren't really do that, would you Boss?"

Gibbs only smiled letting Tony draw his own conclusions.

"Nah, I didn't think so," thought Tony as he left the room.

**********************

Thirty minutes later Tony reappeared and approached Gibbs. "Ducky said I was fine, boss. Can I return to my desk, now?"

"Yep, now that we have the ME's seal of approval."

"Boss, what do you want me to do?" asked Tony.

"Well, since we caught a case yesterday, what do you think about solving it," replied Gibbs sarcastically.

"Tony, go and canvass the neighborhood the Petty Officer was found. See if you can find any witnesses to the beating or any reason for him to be beaten…Ziva go with him," ordered Gibbs.

Their new case involved the beating of Petty Officer Matthews after leaving a local bar frequent by college students. The Petty Officer had suffered two broken ribs and loss of memory from a blow to the back of his head.

"On it Boss," replied Ziva and Tony simultaneously.

"McGee you are with me…we are going to check out Matthews' apartment," added Gibbs as he hurried out of the squad room with McGee on his heels.

Ziva and Tony returned before Gibbs and McGee even after stopping off for some lunch. Tony had picked up his favorite food, pizza and was chowing down when Gibbs and McGee arrived. "Boss, I got you and McGee some food…help yourselves," he shouted as Gibbs glared in his direction. He had gotten a total of three pizzas for everyone to eat and they were all on his desk with paper plates and drinks.

"Thanks, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he grabbed a cup and a slice of pizza and moved on to his desk to look over the reports Ziva and Tony had left.

"So the witnesses you interviewed stated that a fight did break out in the bar?"

"Yeah…it seems that Matthews was drunk when he made advances towards one of the coeds. She asked him to leave and when he didn't the bouncers took over and booted him from the bar," explained Tony when Ziva picked up the thread.

"I talked to the bouncers and they swore that other than escorting him from the bar they didn't lay a hand on him. He was walking on his on steam when they last saw him."

"We followed in the same direction the bouncers said that he went but didn't find anyone that would admit knowing him," concluded Tony before taking another bite from his pizza.

"Did you find anything, Gibbs?" asked Ziva interestedly.

"We talked with his roommate who said that when sober Matthews was an upscale guy but could get nasty when drunk. He said that it was because of his nastiness that he avoided going out with him," shared Gibbs.

"Did he say what bar he liked the best?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, a bar in Georgetown: the Student Body. It caters to the College student. His roommate, Petty Officer Williams, said he liked going there because of all of the pretty coeds."

"Maybe Abby can find us something with the evidence we recovered from the scene of the crime," added McGee, "we did discovered a metal bar near where Matthews was found."

**************


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Directive: The Next Day** Ch. 2

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** The Day after the new directive took place. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 2**

After lunch Gibbs went to talk with Ducky and Tony took it upon himself to entertain his friends.

"Haven't you learned not to goof off during work hours, Tony," exclaimed Ziva as a paper airplane landed on her desk. "I would have thought that the caning you received yesterday would be reason enough to stop at least for a few weeks," she added, her concern showing through.

"You worry too much ZeeVah," exclaimed Tony. "There is no way that Gibbs would be so hard hearted as to punish me twice in a row. He has this three head slap method that he follows," Tony said as he prepared another airplane for flight.

"A three head slap method? What is that?" asked Ziva.

"Well, he doesn't do anything to me unless I have received three head slaps…then I'm fair game for any corporal punishment. I'm just not going to do let him catch me doing anything to earn three head slaps from Gibbs…after yesterday my slate has been wiped clean," Tony explained as he threw the paper airplane and watched as it landed right in front of the elevator as Gibbs rounded the corner.

Gibbs paused as he stooped to pick up the paper airplane and turned to glare in the direction of his senior agent; who had the good sense to keep his head down as if he was working hard.

Gibbs just shook his head and felt the father in him take over, as he walked over to Tony's desk and deposited the plane. "I believe I promised you a paddling if I caught you flying one of these things in the squad room again."

"Plane? What plane, Boss? I've been hard at work on my report," insisted Tony as he kept his head down.

"Then how to you explain this plane I found on the floor?" asked Gibbs threatening.

Tony looked up then and acted as he noticed the plane for the first time. "Well, I did make the plane and left it on my desk for later; the air-conditioned must have sent it flying while I was working on my report," explained Tony.

"The air-conditioner sent it flying? Are you going to stay with that explanation or are you working on a more believable one?" asked Gibbs sarcastically.

"Boss?"

"Never mind, but I'm watching you DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he moved on to his desk. He had only been at his desk for a short time when his phone rang. It was Abby.

"Abby's found something…come on,' he exclaimed as he suddenly headed for Abby's lab

*************

"What have you found, Abbs?" asked Gibbs as he held her favorite drink in his hand.

"The metal bar was the instrument used in the attacked, Gibbs. I got two good prints on it and found Matthew's blood on the top. I'm running them through IAFIS, but I haven't gotten any hits yet," replied Abby.

Gibbs handed her the Caff-Pow and watched her take a big gulp before asking, "Have you been able to find any of his credit cards in use?"

"Yep, his VISA card was used today to buy a computer at local Wal-Mart in Georgetown. Here's the address," she added as she handed him the piece of paper.

"Tony go and check this out…bring back whoever it was to use the credit card. Ziva, go with him," ordered Gibbs before turning back to Abby to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Good Work, Abbs."

"McGee, stay with Abby, maybe the two of you can hurry the results of the fingerprints."

*****************

An hour later Gibbs entered the Interrogation room to interview a young man, named George Bennett, age around 20 who admitted he was the one who had bought the computer.

"Mr. Gibbs I didn't steal it. I found it around the corner from the Student Bar. I didn't see anything wrong with buying that computer."

"Except that by using it, you were committing a crime," explained Gibbs as he walked away. He met Tony in the hallway. "Call the LEO's and have them pick him up on the charge him of theft…he didn't attack our Petty Officer. Matthews would have had no trouble handling him."

"On it, Boss."

Gibbs phone ranged then and Gibbs hurried to Abby's after a short conversation. The prints had been identified. They belonged to a college student by the name of Kent Phillips. He had an alteration before regarding his girlfriend and had been arrested on assault charges. They had later been dropped when his father had paid his victim's medical bills.

Tony and Ziva had been sent to pick him up and soon he was confessing to the whole event. It hadn't taken Gibbs long to scare him into telling the whole story. "I saw this drunk approach my girl, Mandy and he just wouldn't take a hint. It took the two bouncers to get rid of him. We thought we would just make sure he wouldn't be coming back and it got out of hand. We didn't kill him, did we?" he asked worriedly.

"No…or you would be charged with murder. As it is it is an assault charge leveled against you and your friends."

Case closed.

By the time Gibbs returned to the squad room is saw that his team was hard at work completing their reports except for his "problem child, Tony" who had his feet resting on his desk apparently asleep.

"DINOZZO!" he shouted and saw with satisfaction that Tony's head had looked up.

"Sleep on your time…have you got your report done?"

"Not yet, Boss. I was just resting my eyes; I'll get right one it," Tony said hurriedly.

Gibbs approached his agent and saw the pillow he was sitting on and said, "Stand up DiNozzo," and when he did Gibbs removed the pillow.

"You were just too comfortable sitting on that fluffy pillow to concentrate. Now you can finish your report."

"Thanks, Boss," Tony said as he gingerly sat down to finish up.

Gibbs took the pillow back to his desk and swallowed the last of his coffee. "I'm going for coffee," he announced as he headed for the elevators.

************


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Directive: The Next Day** Ch. 3

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** The Day after the new directive took place. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 3**

Ziva, McGee acknowledged his statement and returned to their reports but Tony took it as a chance to continue with his paper airplane flying. He was working configuring the perfect flight instead of finishing his report.

"Tony I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned McGee. "You are playing with fire and if you don't watch it Gibbs is going to light one in your rear."

"I'm not you McScary-cat…I like to play dangerous…it's more fun. It's a game I like to play with Gibbs," Tony explained as he launched his latest design and watched with a sinking heart as it landed in Gibbs arms as he exited the elevator causing him to spill his coffee.

"DINOZZO!"

"Uh…Hi Boss!"

"Ziva, McGee…have you two finished your reports?"

"Yes, Gibbs…yes, Boss" they replied simultaneously.

"Turn them in and then you two can leave…Tony has a date with my paddle and won't be leaving just yet," directed Gibbs as his eyes stayed on the face of his senior agent.

Ziva and McGee grabbed their gear and after delivering their reports to Gibbs fled the floor. They leaded for Abby's lab instead of leaving the building.

"DiNozzo, I think you know what is about to happen now," Gibbs announced as he removed a ping-pong paddle from is jacket pocket.

"But what about the head slaps?" Tony asked as he suddenly sat down.

"What about them?"

"I haven't received any today…and it takes three for me to be punished," explained Tony nervously.

Gibbs paused before replying, "Yep, except when I promise you a conclusion to an action. I promised you earlier what I would do if I caught you flying paper airplanes in my squad room…and I always keep my promises," he declared menacingly as he approached Tony's work area.

Tony gulped as Gibbs moved closer and blurted out, "I didn't know that, Boss. Next time I'll pay better attention to what you promise."

"Oh, I know you will…you will have the memory of your sore butt to remind you for any future antics…now get up…or we can do here?" suggested Gibbs.

Tony stood up; there was no way he was going to let any others see him being paddled. "Where do you ant me?' he asked with dread.

"Autopsy. I know for a fact that it is empty. Palmer is at this doctor's for a check up and Ducky has gone to take one of his mother's corgis to the vet."

**********

Ziva and McGee had caught Abby just as she was locking up and had immediately informed her of Tony's latest brush with danger and what the consequences were to be. "Oh, how awful," cried Abby, "poor Tony…he's going to be so sore especially after the caning he received yesterday."

They left together and waited for the elevator to arrive. They were quite surprised to discover Tony and Gibbs within the one that stopped at their floor. Abby couldn't contain herself as she launched herself at her best friend,

"Tony, why can't you behave…then Gibbs wouldn't have to paddle you like some naughty schoolboy," she scolded.

"Bossman," Abby then turned her attention towards her boss, "you can't paddle him that hard; remember is bottom is sore enough as it is, I can just imagine how red and sore it will be if you hit him too hard," she continued to babble, much to the embarrassment of Tony and the amusement of Gibbs.

Gibbs motioned towards McGee and said, "Take control of Abby before she completed humiliates him. I promise that he will survive this paddling," and with that the elevator door closed and left them waiting.

Tony followed Gibbs into Autopsy muttering, "I'm beginning to hate this place."

"I can imagine you wanting to be anywhere but here," replied Gibbs with a smile and directed him to Ducky's desk. "Just lean over and we can get this over with."

Tony approached with lead feet and draped himself over the desk waiting for the inescapable paddling he knew he would be experiencing soon.

SWAT! The first lick immediately awakened the fire that had only been extinguished earlier in the day.

"YEOWWWW!"

"Do you still consider this a game, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs after delivering the first lick.

"You …you heard me say that?"

"Yep"

"Why didn't you call me on it then?" asked Tony as he cried out, "OWWWWWW!" when another lick had been delivered to his sore butt.

"I wanted to literally catch you." SWAT…SWAT…SWAT

"YEOWWWWW…OWWWWWW…OWWWWW"

"And I did…now the game is over DiNozzo. I've got better things to do then paddle you." SWAT…SWAT…SWAT…SWAT…SWAT… and with that last lick Gibbs put the paddle down.

"OWWW….OWWWWW…YEOWWWW….OWWWWW….YEOWWW!"

"You…you swing a mean pad-dle, Boss," hissed Tony as the pain threatened to overwhelm him.

"I can always call Abby to come over and tend you," threatened Gibbs with a smile.

Tony straightened up and said fearfully, "You wouldn't do that to me, would you Boss?"

"Nope I think I have caused you enough pain for the day. Go home Tony and rest," Gibbs ordered.

Tony nodded and winced as he began to move before coming to a stop.

"Boss, I haven't finished my report, yet."

Gibbs just looked at him and waited for Tony to continue.

"I can always come in early tomorrow and finish," Tony said hopefully.

Gibbs paused and nodded, "But without the pillow, DiNozzo!"

**The End**


End file.
